Some devices provide the benefit of being portable while allowing a user to perform functions previously reserved for desktop computers. Some mobile devices are capable of accessing the Internet, executing gaming applications, playing videos and music, as well as providing functionality of a traditional cellular phone. For example, a mobile device may provide a user of the mobile device a Web browser where the user can input a Web address for a website and download content from the website for presentment on the mobile device.